The Fidget Spinner Movie
The Fidget Spinner Movie is an original movie idea created by Astral-New-X based on the Fidget Spinner toys. Releasing in August 2018. Critics have panned this movie. The film was a both critical and commercial failure, and it's considered to be the worst movies ever made. Synopsis Spinnerland its an utopic city, and the homeworld of the beings named Spinners, creatures that have the power to spin and dash, and each one is different from the another. However, the evil Lord-Machine, alongside his evil robot Spinner army and his clumsy sidekicks Spike and Spoke, wants to conquer Spinnerland and mold it into his version of peace. After Blue Spinner´s little sister, Cyan Spinner was kidnapped by an evil robot Spinner, he assembles with his friends, Red, Green, Yellow, Purple, Pink and Orange Spinner to save Cyan and destroy Lord-Machine empire. Plot The movie begins with Gold Spinner watching the utopic Spinnerland from his helicopter, and then, he heards a mysterious voice, and Gold asks who is talking, and that voice reveals to be the Narrator of the film, who introduces Spinnerland as an utopic city and the homeworld of the beings named Spinners, creatures that have the power to spin and dash, and each one is different from the another. The Narrator says that everything is happyness on Spinnerland, and all the Spinners began to sing a song "This is Spinnerland". After the musical ended, all the Spinners returned to their activities. Then, Gold flies in his helicopter to the Gold Corporation Tower, his enterprise, while he gets a baseball bat from a box, and tries to convince the narrator to reveal who he is, but obviously, the Narrator refuses. Meanwhile, Blue is in house playing videogames, until he is called by his parents, they say they will travel to another city named Spinnfield alongside Gold Spinner to get a package from the president, Mr. Big Fidget, and they leave Blue´s little sister, Cyan Spinner, on his charge. Meanwhile, Green Spinner went on his job on the restaurant known as "Fishget´s" and he was attending Orange Spinner and Yellow Spinner, that are boyfriends, he was about to serve them a chocolate-milk-glass until he is called by his boss, Bruce Wadget, who tells him that he is in charge of the restaurant until he is on a business meeting on Spinnfield, so Green goes excited. After Orange broke a lot of glasses and dishes that were being carried by a chef, Yellow breaks with him after the chef forced her to pay, and Orange ran outside of the restaurant crying. After that, Bruce manages to scape from the restaurant and then, he wears a Batman helmet, turning into the superhero known as Bat-Spinner. He runs to a dark alley where he finds a robotic evil Spinner attatched throught the walls with his pants out, and suddenly, Spider-Spinner appeared. The robot scaped and tried to destroy them, however, Bat-Spinner overloaded him with an electric-cable and exploded him in pieces. Building page.... Voice Cast * Chris Pratt as Blue Spinner. * Ben Stiller as Red Spinner. * Grey deLise as Pink Spinner. * Tom Kenny as Green Spinner. * Tara Strong as Yellow Spinner. * Elizabeth Banks as Purple Spinner. * Kunal Nayyar as Light Spinner. * Louis C.K. as Orange Spinner. * Will Arnett as Bat-Spinner. * Charlie Day as White Spinner. * Patrick Stewart as Diamond Spinner. * Jack Black as Gold Spinner. * Morgan Freeman as Gray Spinner/ Narrator. * Elsie Fisher as Cyan Spinner. * James Arnold Taylor as Spider-Spinner. * Will Ferret as Lord-Machine. * Andy Ritcher as Spike. * Seth Green as Spoke. * Bloom Loom as Nikki Del Spinner. * Nick Kroll as Sliver Spinner. * Whoopi Goldberg as Queen Spinner. Category:Movies Category:Original Movies Category:Animated movies Category:Movies considered the worst Category:Movies hated by people Category:Joke Movies